Double the Happiness
by nhiai93
Summary: Sharing one happiness is one thing. But how is it to share a happiness that is double the amount of sharing one? One-shot. Kaiji x OC.


**A/N: This is one of the one-shots I have done while I was bored during one of the classes. As I have already posted this before only on tumblr, I might as well post it here. Also as a compensation for not updating my Break The Wall series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MSB or the guys as they belong to Voltage Inc. The only thing I own is my OCs!**

* * *

Double the Happiness (Kaiji Family Fic)

"Daddy!"

A little girl ran to her father in the hallway inside Hiraizumi's residence. Her father, Kaiji, turned around and saw her running up to him. He hugged her as she came toward him, and lifted her up in his arm.

"My little sweetheart, what are you doing here? And where is mom?" He gave her a peck at her cheek.

"Mommy said that she going to pay grandpa a visit before going to see you. And it has been long time since I was here to see daddy," said the little girl, Mai, as she gave Kaiji a big hug.

"And while mom goes and visits grandpa, you sneaked out to find me? You know you shouldn't do something like that. There may be a possibility that you will hurt yourself, and I don't want my little girl to get hurt." He let her down to the floor and held her hand. They walked toward bodyguard team's room.

"Oh! Isn't that our little Mai?" Sora saw them when they entered through the door, and gave her a hug when she ran toward him.

"Hi Uncle Sora! Hi Uncle Mizuki!" She looked around and saw that something was missing around them. "Where are Uncle Subaru and Uncle Daichi?"

"Sora, Mizuki. Take care of her for a while, since I must go and say to Sakura that Mai is safe here," said Kaiji before he left the room.

"Sure," said Mizuki. He gave Mai candy, and answered her question. "Subaru and Chief are currently out for meeting. But they are soon to be back."

* * *

"Dad, how are you lately? Got enough rest as I said you should have?"

"Of course, I do, Sakura. Knowing that you, Kaiji and Mai are healthy brings me enough energy to keep up my working. But where is Mai? I thought you said on the phone that she will be here too."

"She probably sneaked out when I entered here and went to see Kaiji, since it has been a long time since last she visited the residence. And that last time was when we celebrate her 4th year birthday."

As Sakura and her father were talking, there was a knock at the door. "Sir, it is Kaiji."

"Come in." Hiraizumi said as he stood up and went to the front of his desk.

Kaiji went in and stood beside Sakura. Today wasn't any ordinary day that Sakura and Mai came to visit, but a day where Sakura and Kaiji wanted to share happy news to the Prime Minister. Sakura had already told Kaiji about this news a few weeks ago. Because the timing was bad for her father, in which why they have decided to postpone sharing the news until now.

Kaiji was really happy when he heard this news, and he's currently so happy that he couldn't contain all the happiness for himself. But this time, his happiness was twice bigger than last time when he heard the same news.

"Dad," Sakura looked straight into her father's eyes and linked her hand with Kaiji's, "you will be grandpa for 2 more in the near future." Sakura was so happy that she ended up smiling to her father.

The look on Hiraizumi's face went from all serious to a very happy grandfather from the news that he will have twin grandchildren. Same as Kaiji, his happiness was twice compared to the time when he heard about Mai. "How far into the pregnancy are you now?" He asked to only be sure that Sakura should be taken care about herself, instead of worrying about him.

"I'm currently 6 weeks along, so I'm mostly over with the morning sickness by now. And you don't need to worry about me, dad, you have more work than me so just let me worry about you."

"If you say so, Sakura, but I still want you to take care of your health both for you and the twins."

"Dad, I will be alright. I have Kaiji with me." She squeezed her hand that was still holding Kaiji's.

"Sir, I'm not meaning to disturb the conversation, but I think we better go to the bodyguards' room to tell the rest about the news. And…I start to get worried about Mai being with them." Kaiji started to look worried after he mentioned Mai, and then looked over to Sakura to wrap up the conversation.

"Of course, you two might go now. Sakura, take care of your health, and say hi to Mai from me if you could." Hiraizumi smiled as he said wish them having a nice day for the rest of the day.

* * *

As Kaiji and Sakura were entering the bodyguard room, they heard Mai's laughing throughout the room. Looking at her, it brought a smile both for Kaiji and Sakura that she's all happy.

Realizing that her parents were there, she ran to her father while calling for them. "Mommy! Daddy! Guess what, guess what! Uncle Sora said that he will take me out with him next time I come here!"

Hearing this, Kaiji sent a glare to Sora so that he could get explanation why while Sakura was standing by and giggled.

"Mai, have you told your uncles about the big news?" Sakua said and sat down to get the same level as Mai. Mai looked at her and shook her head. "Well, you can them the big news now." She said with a smile and stroked Mai's head.

"Can I?"

Getting the approval from both her parents, she dashed over to the bodyguards with glee and announced them the news that will be a big sister of two. It took a while until it sank into their minds what Mai meant she will be a big sister of two. Four pair of widen eyes looked from Mai to Sakura's stomach and then her face.

The looks of their dumbfounded face made Sakura giggled, and Kaiji feeling a bit shy, took his arm, wrap it around her waist, and stroke lightly over the bump that has been growing these past weeks and still growing until the day they arrive.

* * *

After arriving home late into the day, Kaiji and Sakura put Mai to bed as she had fun and ran around much more than normally, and she fell asleep in the car on their way home. When they went to the living room and sat on the couch side by side, Kaiji gave her a hug and whispered to her.

"No matter how much happiness I feel, you always make the best out of it. Sakurai, I love you so much. I'm so glad that I got to meet you again, be together with you, made a family with you, and even now our family will increase. I love you, forever for the rest of my life."

"You're exaggerating now, Kaiji. But, I'm also happy to have met you again, got to be with you, and have a family with you. I had always loved you until now, and so will I tomorrow and for the rest of my life." She gave him a kiss at his cheek. And in return, Kaiji gave her a sweet, long and tender kiss that was filled full of love.


End file.
